


Let your heart be light.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Gifts [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Mistletoe, Presents, Secret Santa, Snow, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, gift cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: The Secret Santa event didn't turn out the way Chrissy had hoped.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/OC, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Gifts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968853
Kudos: 31





	Let your heart be light.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissytude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissytude/gifts).



> For the Secret Santa event held through my Discord server. There's a link at the end if you'd like to join and be in on fun events like this in the future!
> 
> ___
> 
> Merry Christmas Chrissy! Thank you for being a great friend! Enjoy the story and have a great holiday.
> 
> You mean a lot to me. You've always been there for me when I needed somebody to talk to, or a friend to lean on. You're a selfless person and I'm very grateful that you decided to be my friend! Thank you, Happy Holidays! 🎄🎁🌟❤️💛🌸

Chrissy had been trying to plan her Secret Santa gift for weeks.

She had been racking her mind, trying desperately to figure out what to get for the person she had received, but in the end she went with the easy route and got them a gift card.

The easiest route, and, well… it didn’t end up very good.

It didn’t turn out the way she expected it to, so… she went to see Sans, her best friend.

He was always there for her when she needed to complain about something, or just vent about life in general, so she felt safe showing up unannounced. He never got upset or cared when she didn’t call first, and she really appreciated having a friend like him. Not to mention, she was crushing pretty hard.

She knocked on his front door on Christmas day, and was happy to see him dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater. She could tell by the awful stitching and way too big head opening that Papyrus had made them himself.

“...something wrong?” He asked her, right away. He knew her better than anybody, so it didn’t come as a surprise that he could tell something wasn’t right with her.

Chrissy sighed, deciding it was better to nip it in the bud now and just tell him what was going on, rather than waiting.

“My secret santa person didn’t like their gift.”

It had really hurt her feelings. She tried her best, and spent fifty dollars on a gift card, just for them to give her a dirty look and a quick ‘thanks, I guess’. It was heartbreaking, and made her feel so  _ small. _

“...awe, shit. come in,” Sans said, moving out of the way to allow her to enter. Papyrus was at Undyne’s house delivering gifts to her, so they had some time alone until he returned. Then Papyrus would cook Christmas dinner, and… well, it wouldn’t be  _ great, _ but at least he would bake pies, and those always turned out nice.

Chrissy kicked her shoes off as she entered, and waddled over to the couch. She was still cold from the snow outside. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed one of the blankets on the back of it, throwing it over herself to keep warm. The heat was on high in the house, yet Chrissy was still shivering. She was convinced at that point it was due to nerves.

“what did you get them?” He asked, taking a seat on the edge, where he lifted her legs and let her rest his feet in her lap. He had half a mind to rub them, but decided not to, since he knew her toes would be freezing.

“...I got them a gift card, and they were really obviously disappointed. I didn’t know what else to get them, though.” Time had run out, and she was stuck giving them the lamest gift ever, but at the same time… free money, so she really didn’t see the problem or why they had been so upset.

Maybe they just had something against her… maybe she did something wrong.

She was a sweet girl. She always did her best to stay optimistic, and was nice to everybody she came across. She didn’t know what she could have done to make somebody hate her, personally.

“hungry?” Sans asked, pulling Chrissy out of her thoughts. She was grateful for it, because she really didn’t want to start spiraling.

...She had to think for a moment. She hadn’t eaten all day, but she wasn’t really…  _ hungry. _ She knew she needed to eat something in her system however, so… she decided she would take up the opportunity.

“Yes.”

“i’ll getcha something.”

She watched as he stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, not bothering to ask what she wanted. He knew her like the back of his hand, and she knew that no matter what he decided to make, she would enjoy it. He knew her better than she knew herself, especially in her interests.

She stared at the TV once Sans was out of sight, focusing her attention on some Christmas movie she couldn’t place the name of. They all seemed so similar… every Hallmark movie was exactly the same, and they bored her to no end.

It didn’t take long for Sans to come back into the room, a plate with a sandwich on it in his hand. She figured Papyrus made them for lunch, since the bread looked a bit soggy, but she would still appreciate having something inside of her belly, wet bread or not. She could tell it would fall apart as soon as she took the first bite, but she was much too sad to be embarrassed about the way she ate.

“I just… thought they liked Amazon shopping,” She muttered, taking the plate from him. She was still really upset about the gift, and she didn’t know if she would ever participate in one of those things ever again… unless, somehow she was able to pick who she was getting a gift for.

Sans sat back down, once again letting her legs rest on his lap. He looked like he was thinking, and she was curious what it was about.

“some people… just have too high of an expectation when it comes to secret santa.”

She guessed that made sense, in a weird sort of way… she was still upset, and her chest felt like it was burning.

“It’s not nice.”

He shuffled closer, causing her to pick her legs up, and he hugged her gently. She fell into it easily, melting into his warmth. She really wished she got  _ him _ during the name drawing… but she wasn’t lucky enough.

“you did your best. that’s all that matters.”

She tried to find comfort in his words… but she still felt bad, even though she knew she didn’t need to. She got them a present, and in the end, they should have just been grateful.

She knew she would get over soon, and so would  _ they, _ but it definitely put a damper in her Christmas cheer.

“...hey,” He spoke up, again. She could feel his gaze on her, so she turned just in time to see him stand up and walk over to the kitchen again. She was expecting him to bring her a piece of cake or something, maybe some Christmas cookies Papyrus baked, but he returned with a neatly wrapped gift.

...She hadn’t seen that one coming.

“...Oh. Oh, wow,” She said, shocked. He was the last person she expected to get  _ her _ at the Secret Santa raffle.

It seemed too convenient, too… coincidental. So she didn’t expect it.

“perfect timing, huh?”

She had to agree. She wasn’t really expecting to go to his house unless he called, but that would have given it away. The way things turned out were perfect in his favor. She was definitely surprised.

“it comes in two parts,” He explained, as he passed it to her. She took it, and was very eager to open it, but waited. She didn’t want to seem rude.

“Two parts?”

“open that one, first.”

He didn’t have to tell her twice. She ripped the paper open, gently, not wanting to look barbaric as she revealed the white box. It was shiny, and clearly held an article of clothing, but that didn’t stop her from wondering what was inside. 

She waited a moment, letting the anticipation build up, and then lifted the top off.

A soft, pink jacket was inside, one she had wanted for a few months. She had brought it up in passing conversation, but she couldn’t believe he actually remembered. It was so warm and fluffy to touch… she wanted to put it on right there, but she knew it would be too warm.

“...Oh my God. Is this so I’ll stop stealing yours?”

She wanted to say thank you, but… she was awkward. These moments were hard for her to grasp.

Luckily, he knew that about her better than anybody else.

“you can keep stealing them too. wear both… extra warm,” He joked, watching as she took it out of the box to examine it better. It looked like it would fit, but despite the heat, she wanted to make sure.

She put it on, and was relieved and happy to find that it fit her perfectly.

“I love it.” She really did. It almost made her forget all about her bad morning.

“i’m glad.”

He seemed happy as he relaxed on the couch. Everything felt perfect… but she was still curious about one thing.

“...What’s part two, exactly?” She was expecting matching shoes, a bag, a scarf… anything that went hand in hand with a jacket, but…

Not what he actually pulled out.

He held a mistletoe above them, and Chrissy stared at it in disbelief.

“whoops. where did that come from?” He said, in a teasing tone.

She felt her face turn bright red. She hadn’t expected that at all.

She looked at him, blinking in shock. She didn’t even think he had an interest in her… at least, not romantically. The son of a bitch had planned it perfectly, though. It all seemed so smooth and well thought out…

She almost wondered if he had asked her Secret Santa person to act like they hated the gift just so she would come to him.

“well… we can’t ignore tradition.”

She didn’t waste a second. She leaned in and kissed him, gently, as the snow fell outside.

  
It felt like a movie scene from some Christmas film, and she felt  _ joyful. _ Christmas didn't turn out as terrible as she thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> This was held through my Discord! Come join if you'd like to be included in fun events like this one!


End file.
